Talk on a Walk
by 14AmyChan
Summary: Lame title... seriously... -.- a oneshot based on the inspiration given by a piece of art. for link and story, look inside ! ;)


_**14AmyChan: this is based off a pic I found in deviantart**_

_**Phineas: she doesn't own me or anyone else**_

_**14AmyChan: let the oneshot of fluffiness commence!**_

Fifteen year old Phineas Flynn walked alongside his girlfriend quietly. The silence was comfortable, yet awkward. His thoughts spun wildly in a million different directions at once, tracing the tens of thousands of ways this entire thing could go wrong. However, this was a boy who let what he was thinking show on his face very easily, and his cast-off look of foreboding did not escape the girl beside him.

"Whatcha thinkin' 'bout?" Isabella chimed, gently tugging her boyfriend back to earth. It still caused her to nearly bubble over with excitement, calling her crush of many years her boyfriend. They had already been going out a week and she still couldn't completely digest it. However, just because she was his girlfriend now, didn't mean she wasn't his friend of several years, who could still read him like an open book. She smiled, silently prodding him to answer her question.

"You," Phineas said in an attempt to sound romantic. It came off sounding like a question, but she still understood the attempt and giggled. He chuckled in return, however the butterflies in his stomach wouldn't leave him be. _It's just Isabella…_ Phineas rationalized, attempting once more to put the three month old feeling aside. And once more failing to do so. His face drooped a little once more. Isabella noticed it as well, and stopped giggling. She tilted her head in confusion.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked, checking over her outfit. She thought she at least _looked_ fine, wearing a red thigh-length dress with black trim, black leggings and red shoes, and a matching red bow upon her head. She thought to their past walk, and even on the past week. No, she didn't remember doing anything that would cause him to be upset with her. Well, except for confessing her love to him, but he had taken it really well…

"No, you didn't do anything wrong, Isabella," Phineas answered in a comforting manner. He smiled nervously, feeling self-conscious. He raised his hand to rub the back of his neck, a sign of his embarrassment. Isabella simply stood and waited for him to continue. He chuckled, thinking about all the waiting she must have done on him.

"It's me. Normally I don't start doubting myself, but I've never had a girlfriend before. What if I mess something up? I don't want to break your heart or get you hurt. I just want you to be happy, but I want to be the one to make you happy. Even though I love you, I'm no good at romantic stuff, and—"

Phineas didn't have the chance to continue on his rant, because right then and there, Isabella placed a hand behind his neck, interrupting him silently. He looked over and she smiled. Never mind smiling, she was _radiating _with happiness. Curious to her beaming, he was about to ask why when she answered the unspoken question herself.

"Phineas, do you realize that's the first time you've said 'I love you' to me?" Isabella asked. Phineas racked his brains to validate that statement. No, even when she had confessed and they had decided to hook up, they had kissed, and he had not actually said those words. A flush of embarrassment swept his face and he grinned sheepishly. For this, Isabella leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. When she pulled back, she continued.

"I've known that you're not the most romantic guy on planet earth for a long time, Phineas," Isabella pointed out, and said boy reached up once more to rub the back of his neck, only to find her hand still there. He then decided to look her in the eye, only to find her still smiling.

"But as long as you try—with all your cute romantic awkwardness—so long as you're trying, then I couldn't be a happier girl. I love you the way you are, Phineas," Isabella finished, a blush adorning her cheeks. Phineas was sure they were both red by now, but he didn't care. He was smiling with his girlfriend. Cheerfully, he wrapped her into a hug.

Really, he couldn't be a happier guy. Truthfully, she couldn't be a happier girl. In actuality, they still are the cutest and most romantically awkward couple around. But hey, they're happy, and that's all that matters.

_**14AmyChan: …I am such a romantic sap… XD**_

_**Isabella: *head on Phineas' shoulder* yeah, but that's okay, because we're happy.**_

_**Phineas: *arm around Isabella's shoulder* yes, yes we are…**_

_**14AmyChan: if you support guys who aren't really romantic, but make girls happy anyways by trying their hardest, please R&R~! *^_^***_

_**picture of inspiration- h-t-t-p-:-/-/-f-l-a-v-i-a-0-0-2-8-.-d-e-v-i-a-n-t- a-r-t-.-c-o-m-/-a-r-t-/-A-K-i-s-s-o-n-t-h-e-C-h-e- e-k-3-4-6-5-2-6-9-1-1**_

_**take out every other "-"**_


End file.
